Lacunosa BatB (that's Beauty and the Beast)
by Night-Fury1
Summary: MY FIRST CROSSOVER! Omg, so excited! This is actually an older story I wrote a while back, but never had the guts to post- until today! Pairing ReshiramXOC, romance involved, but rated... Hmm, maybe 'T', just to be safe. Enjoy! Legendary Trio, as brothers! Basically follows the Beauty and the Beast plot, but in a Pokémon world, in Lacunosa Town, outside Giant Chasm.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pokémon Beauty and the Beast**

Prologue: 

_ Lacunosa Town seems like any other town or village in the Unova region. A peaceful, happy atmosphere, sometimes even simple to the point of boring and dull… but hiding a dark secret. _

_ It is rumored that at night, a dangerous Pokémon comes out into Giant Chasm behind the town, making blizzards and fog in the chasm which surround the town. People are always in their houses by nightfall for fear that the 'monster'- as they've deemed the creature- would eat them and their Pokémon._

_ People say that the monster will kidnap and eat any Pokémon or people foolish enough to come into its domain. Most people believe the legends, not staying outside past nightfall._

_ Most people, that is, except one. Zinnia- or Zinny, as she prefers to be called- doesn't believe the legends at all, and one night, ventures out into the chasm, setting into motion a chain of events leading to a most surprising destiny that would save the world…_

* * *

Me- Sound ok so far?

Resh- It sounds perfect to me, my dear...

Me- *shivers in pleasure* Resh... not in front of the fans... sorry, guys, I shoulda mentioned this earlier.

Resh- She seems to have a different muse for each fandom she writes in. In the Pokémon one, she leans towards Legandaries...

Me- Reshiram, stop spoiling the story! I am so sorry, guys, just... ignore him. Sit back and enjoy! Oh, also I do not own the pokemon franchise, or the pre-evolutions idea even. That one was a friend over on deviantart, who's name I forgot... will post when I remember, I swear it!


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Nice to see my older style of writing, eh?

Resh- May we please get on to the story?

Me- Fine... here y'all go! Enjoy while I take care of the whiner here...

Resh- O-ok, just calmly back away from the fire hydrant... *back away nervously*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I never knew my parents. They'd died when I was little, and I was put up for adoption. Thankfully, I had an aunt and uncle who decided to adopt me and raise me with their son- my cousin Kio. Weird name, I know, but every time I mention it, they bring up how strange _my_ name is. I don't think my name is weird… but they say it is, so it must be. All I have left from my parents is a look-alike doll that looks like me.

I've been living with them for the past 12 years in Lacunosa town. They always treat me like scum, like I'm some slave rather than a relative who lost her parents.

Over time, I've decided they're right. I must be scum if I'm living with them.

Do you know the legend of Lacunosa town? There's a legend that behind the town, in Giant Chasm, there's a large monster that comes out at night to steal pokemon and children out past nightfall to eat them. I don't believe the legends, though. I aim to prove everyone wrong. One day, after finishing my chores, I headed out of the house.

"Where are you going, scumbag?"

Sighing heavily, I turned around to face my cousin. He had his chubby arms folded across his broad chest as best as he could, staring at me angrily.

"I'm going out. I'm finished my chores, so I'm allowed out."

"You didn't mop the kitchen floor."

"Yes, I just- oh, you didn't."

He smirked and I headed back to the kitchen, which I had just finished mopping a few minutes ago. It was covered in a thick layer of mud and filth… with a set of footprints leading over to Kio's mud-covered shoes.

"That's it! I'm not doing anymore chores for you people! I'm leaving."

"Auntie and Uncle won't be pleased…" he sang tauntingly.

"Bite me. I don't care anymore. If they want to yell at me, they'll have to find me."

I ran out of the house- grabbing my doll from a box by the front door as I left- and headed straight to Route 13, not even caring if anyone from town saw me. After taking a walk around and making sure no trainers were around, I headed straight for the chasm behind the town. I knew the legends, but I didn't believe them.

_There probably isn't anything there anyway… I'll hide out there for the night, then figure out what to do in the morning… they'll never look for me there anyway…_

I boldly walked into the cave that led to the chasm, and after a few minutes of stumbling in the dark, I saw light ahead and walked out into an enormous chasm, full of grass and ledges everywhere.

"Hey… there aren't even any pokemon here…" I said, looking around confusedly.

_Don't tell me the pokemon are scared too? There's nothing here to be scared of! It's too quiet for a monster of any kind to want to live here…_

"KYYYYYUUUUUUUUU…"

Something was in the chasm with me, growling loudly. It sounded close!

Gasping in shock, I whirled around, searching for the source of the loud growl. I saw nothing, and suddenly started shaking with cold. Clutching my doll closer, I looked up at the sky, noticing the sun had gone down!

_Oh, no! It's night! And, unfortunately for me… there's DEFINETELY something here in the chasm… it doesn't sound friendly…_

Suddenly, I felt something cold land on my cheek. Reaching to wipe it away, I was shocked when I felt water. I finally focused on my surroundings and saw that there was snow everywhere.

_Wait, snow?! In June?! There's no snow in June…_

The light snowfall quickly turned into a full-blown blizzard, and soon, I couldn't see the grass, the ledges, nothing. It was all covered in snow.

"Kyyyuuuu…"

There was that growling again! It sounded even closer than before… I desperately looked around for a place to hide, anywhere! I barely made out a cave entrance against the blizzard, up on a small ledge. It was easy for me to climb- maybe because of the adrenaline rushing through me for fear of my life- and I ran inside. It was larger up close than it had looked to be from below the ledge. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms for warmth, when suddenly, I heard more growling in front of me. Slowly- not really wanting to- I looked up.

Coming out of the shadows were two huge pokemon, one as black as a moonless night sky, and the other as white as clouds or snow. I heard familiar growl behind me, and spun around, coming face-to-claw with a large pokemon, as big as the other two, except this one was grey, like the storm clouds you see _before_ the storm comes.

_They were wrong… everyone was wrong… there isn't one monster… there's three. Now… they're probably going to do to me what they do to everyone foolish enough to come here… they'll kill me._

I promptly fainted, everything going black. I'd never fainted before in my life, but I guess there's a first time for everything… I fell to the ground in a heap, quickly getting covered in snow from the wind blowing outside.

The last thing I saw was the three huge pokemon looking at me with curiosity, then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Me- Just gonna let u read this one... no notes! Just Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why did you guys have to go and scare the poor girl? She was already cold from Kyurem's Glaciate ability…" A stern voice said. The voice was soft, but stern, like a young man reprimanding his favorite child in a way so as to not hurt the child's feelings further.

_Ugh… I can't believe I fainted… I wonder who's talking? Maybe if I fake unconsciousness I can-_

"Well, it doesn't matter now, Reshiram. What matters is who she's going with, and who is being left to grab someone else." Another voice said angrily. This voice sounded younger than the first, but still rather mature- kinda like a carefree uncle or something like that.

"Perhaps we should ask the girl herself, brothers. She seems to have woken up." The third voice sounded older and wiser, but not like an old person, with their crackly and whispery voices. This one sounded confident, like it had seen wars, and suffered through tortures for the safety of others.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of hands helping me up to my feet, shaking me slightly. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked confusedly.

Standing in front of me were three young men. Two men were dressed in white clothes- white, long sleeved shirts and sweat-like slacks- with bare feet, while the other man was dressed in similar clothes, but black. They all had short, black hair, and slightly tan skin. Their body builds and eyes were completely different, however.

The first man- the one who helped me up- had cobalt blue eyes that made my heart flutter. He looked about two, maybe three years older than me, putting him at about twenty-two in age. He was strong, but lightweight in appearance- meaning that while he obviously had muscles and strength, they didn't show physically. His smile was stunning, and I suddenly felt compelled to do whatever he asked of me. His hair was black, like the other two, but he had a white streak of hair on the left side of his face- not white like an old person, white like snow… or clouds…

The second man- the other one dressed in white- looked younger than the other two, even younger than me, but only by a few years at least. This would put _him_ at about sixteen to nineteen years old. His eyes were a startling electric yellow, and he stared at me with strong interest, smiling lopsidedly. His muscles were a little more visible than the first man's. His hair was like the first man's, but instead of a white-cloud streak of hair, he had an icy-blue streak of hair on the left side of his face.

The third man- the one in black- stood with his arms crossed against his chest, staring at me with expectation. He had the most obvious muscles, and his body build was that of a wrestler. I couldn't place his age, but figured he might be a bit younger than the first man, but older than the second. His eyes were a dark amber that reminded me of honey. His hair was pure black, as black as a moonless night sky. He looked so seriously that for a second, I thought he might rip my head off. I flinched back slightly, and the first man chuckled lightly.

"Don't mind Zekrom. He's always like that." The first man said, gesturing to the third man vaguely. The man- Zekrom, I guess- growled angrily, but stood his ground, staring at us defiantly.

"I am Reshiram, and those are my brothers. You know Zekrom, and the other is Kyurem."

"W-where are those huge monsters from before?"

Zekrom grabbed his sides as he started laughing with seemingly little to no control over himself.

"I t-told you she would call us m-monsters!" he stammered, gasping between bursts of laughter. "Didn't I say she'd call us monsters, Kyurem?" he said, looking over at the third man.

"Yes, Zekrom, you told us… multiple times, might I add." Kyurem said with a sigh, as if he'd hear this conversation before. As soon as I'd heard all of them talk, I matched the voices I'd heard earlier to the men.

Reshiram was the first voice, the soft but stern one. Zekrom was the angry voice that sounded younger, like he could be the carefree uncle- if he wanted to. Strangely enough, Kyurem's voice was the wise one. I thought it strange that someone so young should sound so much wiser than their age.

_Why do their names sound so familiar…?_

"What is your name, young lady?" Reshiram asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"First, tell me what happened to those monsters from earlier. Did you guys somehow kill them, or chase them off, and why do your names sound familiar?"

Reshiram looked over at the other two.

"Should we…?"

Zekrom shrugged indifferently.

"She'll find out sooner or later. It's not like we're letting her go anytime soon."

Reshiram took a few steps back and joined his brothers at their side. I watched in confusion until suddenly, in the blink of an eye, standing before me were the monsters from earlier. Suddenly, I realized why their names sounded familiar to me.

These were the legendary creators of the Unova region, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem… and they could- apparently- take on human forms.

For the second time that day, I fainted, collapsing to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- sorry 'bout the long update, got a little busy at work. all my co workers are taking their week vacations right now, and we gotta scramble to cover the short staffing... I am gonna be smart when I get my turn, though. I am saving my week vacation... until Christmas! a week holiday with family... *sighs blissfully*

On with the story!

* * *

C

Chapter 3 

"Maybe we shouldn't have shown her, Zekrom. She didn't take it too well." I recognized the voice instantly as Reshiram's, noting how close he sounded to me. I quickly realized it was his arms that I felt around me gently, holding me comfortably. Despite how comfortable I was, I panicked and my eyes snapped open. I pushed myself out of his grip and onto my feet. Zekrom laughed, and –taking a look around- I realized the brothers were all human again. I flinched back a few steps as Zekrom came closer, but he closed the last few steps quickly and pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arm around me tightly- too tightly, I might add. I could feel my bones grinding together under his grip.

"You see, brother? You might be the oldest of us, but you'll just have to wait your turn. My part of the curse will be the first to be broken. She obviously doesn't want to be with you. You never could hold onto girls for very long." I started squirming in his grip, my face heating up in a deep blush.

"And what about me, brother dear?" Kyurem asked, his voice sounding annoyed. "I always get things last… or never at all…" he sounded depressed, and I suddenly understood why his voice sounded so wise for someone so young. He'd learned the hardships of life the hard way… by almost always never getting _anything_, whether he wanted it or not. I felt a little sorry for him, but suddenly, a snap of pain in my shoulder jerked me back to the present. In his distraction, Zekrom was squeezing me so tightly that he cracked the bones in my arm. I cried out in pain, and he looked at me, smiling deviously.

"What's wrong? You want to get going right now?" he said with a laugh.

"No, you're hurting her, Zekrom. That's _your_ problem… you always hurt those close to you." Kyurem said carefully, as if he was afraid of Zekrom hurting him.

Caught off guard, Zekrom loosened his grip enough that I could squirm out. I couldn't move my left arm at all, and my right arm had little feeling left in it because it was so numb. Reshiram was at my side in an instant, leading me to a different part of the cave while Kyurem and Zekrom argued with each other.

"Really, Kyurem? I wouldn't think you'd be so quick to anger me, you little brat."

"You're the spoiled one, you know. You take everything you want, even if I Reshiram and I already got it! You steal from others to please yourself!"

"Why you little-"

Suddenly, I heard loud roars- a sign the two must have changed back to pokemon forms- and tensed slightly as I felt tremors in the ground. Reshiram gently rubbed my shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't worry. They fight all the time. It's what we do."

"Do you… fight?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes… but only when I need to. I prefer not to fight, if I can avoid it. Between you and me, though, I could easily cream those two in a fight. Now, let's get those arms of your bandaged. It might not seem that bad, but trust me, you'll be glad for them."

He led me into a large cavern. I gasped in shock. There was lush, green grass everywhere! There were a few trees off to the side, a small stream and a pond with fish in it- normal fish, that is- and even some berry bushes! I noticed that the top of the cavern was open to the sky.

"How is this possible? Plants and trees shouldn't be growing inside a cave like this…"

"Well, this cave runs by its own rules, so to speak. I guess you should expect the unexpected. Now, where did I put those- aha! There they are!"

Leaving me to take in my surroundings, he went to a small tree nearby and reached inside a hole in the trunk, rooting around for something. I looked around me in wonder, mesmerized by the cave surroundings until I felt Reshiram gently grab my arm. I flinched back, but he tightened his grip slightly.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to bandage your arms. Also…" He handed me something large and soft, "I think this might be yours."

"My doll! I thought I lost it!" I exclaimed happily, clutching it close with the arm I could move. Reshiram took advantage of my momentary distraction and grabbed my most injured arm, swiftly wrapping heavy bandages around it until it was covered sufficiently. He reached to grab my other arm and I just stood still, surprised at how careful he was being. When he finished, he looked me over, as if inspecting me for other injuries.

"You know, I'm fine, really. Maybe just a little tired…" I said, letting out a large yawn. Suddenly, Reshiram shifted into his pokemon form and sat down on the ground next to me, just staring down at me silently.

"What? You want me to sleep next to you?"

He shook his head gently, shifting himself around to get comfortable for the night. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed me in his claws, lifting me into the air. I let out a small shriek, but he quickly silenced me with a low growl, narrowing his cobalt-blue eyes at me in a way that said "be quiet".

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that what looked like white feathers covering his body was actually very soft, thick, white fur. He had wings growing out of his arms and sharp claws on soft, white paws which were about twice my size. With him holding me in his claws, it reminded me of when you hold a ceramic doll in your hands, having to hold it carefully so it wouldn't break- he held me like I was a ceramic doll. He didn't wrap his claws around me tightly, but instead, he just held me gently as he lifted me into a nearby tree that was almost as tall as he was. I noticed there was a small fort built into the tree, and a blanket and pillow inside. He placed me on the branch, nudging me forward, obviously wanting me to go inside. He watched me closely as I hesitantly walked inside.

"Uh… Reshiram? What are you doing? Why am I up in a tree?"

_"I'm just making sure you're comfortable for the night."_ His voice said, even though his mouth hadn't moved. I realized his voice had been in my head!

"Wait, you can use Telepathy?!"

_"Yes, as can Zekrom and Kyurem when we are pokemon. Hey, I just realized. You never did tell me your name."_

"Zinnia, but I prefer to be called Zinny. Do you have a nickname?"

_'Call me… Resh."_

Remembering the pillow and blanket in the fort, I lied down on the wood floor, wrapping the blanket around myself, resting my head on the pillow. I clutched my doll close as I settled down for the night. Through a small hole cut into a wall in the fort, I saw Resh lower his head to the ground, settling down for the night himself. I started falling asleep instantly.

"G'night, Resh…" I muttered, almost completely asleep.

_"Good night… Zinny. Sleep well, and remember this- I will make sure you stay safe throughout the night."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- to make up for the lack of update... multiples in one day! to those who actually read this, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Zinny? Are you awake yet?"

"No… lemme sleep…" I mumbled, rolling over and wrapping the blanket around myself firmly, covering my face. Suddenly, the blanket was yanked off and sunlight streamed into my face. I cringed, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden change in light.

"Finally. It's about time you woke up… I was getting worried."

"Resh…? …that you?" I muttered, still half-asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Resh sitting a few feet from me, in his human form.

I slowly realized he was inside the fort with me… as a man… this early in the morning… meaning he'd probably been watching me sleep for a while at least. Blushing heavily, I pulled the pillow up to block my face, but Resh simply pulled it out of my grip, smiling slightly.

"Afraid I'll mess up your hair?" he chuckled. My blush- if possible- deepened, and I attempted to push myself to my feet, but suddenly a spasm of pain rippled through my back, and I fell to the floor of the fort heavily, cringing. I whined in pain, and Resh was by my side in an instant.

"Are you alright?"

"If I spend too many nights sleeping on hardwood floors, I'll break my back…" I muttered, somehow managing to roll onto my stomach.

"Zinny? Are you alright?" he repeated his earlier question more forcefully this time.

"Don't worry about me, Resh. I'll just lie here until my spine pops back into alignment… maybe in a year or two, judging by the pain I feel…"

Suddenly, I felt warm, strong hands massaging my back in small circles. I tensed, causing my back to spasm even more.

"Relax, Zinny. Your back is full of knots. Let me work on it. Wow, there are a _lot_ of knots here…"

I forced myself to relax, thinking of when my mom had tried giving my shoulders a massage one day. I had pulled a muscle playing at the park doing something or another, and she'd tried rubbing it to soothe the pain. It had worked, but she rubbed me a little too long and it made my skin go red for a few days afterwards.

Resh was gentle but firm, applying just the right amount of pressure to soothe the pain, but not cause more.

When he was finished my back, he moved to my neck, rubbing with his hands in small circles and working out the knots slowly. After a few more minutes, he finally stopped.

"There, that should do it. Try out your back."

Hesitantly, I pushed myself up, with Resh there to lend a helping hand. When I was on my feet, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Resh. Where'd you learn that? It felt really good…"

"I learned it a couple years ago, from a friend."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me, and kept calling attention from my other thoughts until I decided to focus on it.

_What is he, really? Is he really a human…?_

"Hey, Resh? I was wondering… are you a pokemon… or a human?"

"What do I look like to you?" he said, flashing me a white smile.

_Oh, my god… his smile is dazzling… no! I have to focus!_

"Resh, I'm serious." I said, shaking myself from my daze. "Are you really human? Because I heard Zekrom yesterday talking about a curse the three of you have, and maybe I could-"

"Please, Zinny." He interrupted, shaking his head sadly, "Don't bother yourself with our problems, especially my brothers. Our problems aren't your concern." I visibly deflated, sad he didn't trust me at all.

Seemingly sensing that I was sad, Resh moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to his side before I could move.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah… why are you guys keeping me here? Not that I'm complaining, after what my life before I ran away from- oops!" I hadn't meant to let slip anything about my life back in Lacunosa town. Resh narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean by that, Zinnia?" he said firmly.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I said, my voice high and squeaky with panic.

"Zinnia, don't lie to me. I may seem like the calmer of my brothers, but don't underestimate my anger. Now tell me the truth." His voice was starting to scare me- it was daunting and imposing- and I felt compelled to tell him the truth. I averted my gaze, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"I wasn't exactly… treated well before, ok? My parents died in an accident when I was little, and I was adopted by my aunt and uncle. I was raised with their son, Kio." I sighed, lowering my voice in embarrassment. "They treated me like I was a slave, calling me a loser, scumbag… and some other things…" I muttered, my voice trailing off.

"What else did they call you?"

I sighed heavily. "They'd call me a waste of air, and… a worthless orphan… a-and that's what I am. I'm nothing, I'm useless, a waste of-"

"Don't you _dare_ say another negative word about yourself." Resh interrupted angrily. "I don't believe you are any of those things."

Shocked, I looked up at him.

"R-really? B-but, they told me-"

"I don't care… and neither should you. Maybe fate brought us together for a reason…"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, smiling at me again, causing me to lose all train of thought.

"Nothing important. Do you want to see something cool?"

"It depends. What did you have in mind?" I said curiously.

"I wanted to show you where the pokemon in the chasm are. They don't fear us, but they don't like humans from the town intruding on their nests. So, they hang out here, and with the legends of the 'monster of Giant Chasm' going around, they are completely safe from enemies."

"I was wondering where they were… ok. Show me. I want to see them."

"Kyurem and Zekrom probably still want you as their own, so stay close to me, ok?"

"No problem. They kinda scare me anyway…"

Resh led me to the branch outside the fort. I stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"Ok, so are you going to change into a pokemon and lower me down, or…?"

"No. You're climbing down on your own." He said, pointing to a rope ladder I hadn't noticed before. He jumped from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground, with not even so much as a scratch on him from the height of the fall.

_I guess he can use pokemon abilities as a human…_

I grabbed onto the ladder and started climbing down. When I reached the last few rungs, I felt Resh grab my waist, lowering me to the ground.

"Ready to go?" he asked when my feet were firmly on the ground.

"I was born ready, mister. Let's go."

He led me out of the cavern and towards a side tunnel.

"It's dark in here, so stay close." He grabbed my hand and led me into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- yet another one! **;D**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey, Resh? Are we there yet? We've been walking forever…"

I heard Resh chuckle in the darkness ahead of me.

"We've only been walking about a half hour, Zinny. Don't worry, though. We're almost there."

I felt Resh squeeze my hand gently in the gloom, and he led me further into the tunnel. I saw a bright light ahead, and Resh pulled me toward it. I closed my eyes tightly against the bright light until I felt Resh let go of my hand. I slowly opened my eyes against the bright light and noticed Resh was standing next to me as a pokemon, looking down at me with curiosity. I smiled up at him nervously. I looked around a bit, noticing we were in yet another humongous cavern that opened up to the sky. It was a lot like the first one Resh brought me into last night- except bigger, if possible. I couldn't see any pokemon around, though.

"Uh, Resh? I don't see any pokemon around…"

_"Oh, they're here… just wait a minute. You might want to cover your ears…"_

I quickly covered my ears as Resh let loose an earth-shattering roar, causing me to cringe- even though my ears were covered, his roar was still loud! When the echo of his roar died off, I pulled my hands off my ears and heard something off to the side. I whipped my head towards the sound, and noticed a couple Swinub coming out of the nearby bushes!

"Awww, aren't you guys adorable?" I cooed, reaching out to pet them. They leaned into my touch, rubbing their heads against my hand. I laughed- their fur tickled! -and gently pulled my hand back. I heard a soft thud next to me, and the ground shook a little. I looked over and noticed Resh was sitting down, watching me play with the Swinub. Suddenly, I saw more pokemon coming from the surrounding bushes and trees. There were a couple of Patrat, Piloswine, a few dozen Pidove, and even some Audino! There were a few Pansage and Pansear hanging from the trees, as well as some Cherrim in the lower branches.

"Wow… to think, all the pokemon that would hang out in Giant Chasm are here… Resh, do you think I could…"

_"Play with them? Sure! They seem to like you a lot. Go ahead."_

I spent the next few hours playing and eating berries off the bushes with the pokemon in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Suddenly, I heard another loud roar from above the cavern. I looked up and saw a large, blue pokemon. It looked like it was made to walk on all fours and hovered in the air. I noticed a large diamond in the middle of its chest.

_A Dialga! The pokemon that controls time… what's it doing here?_

Resh flew up to the Dialga and the two exchanged growls. I guessed they were talking in their own language- pokemon language, that is- because I couldn't understand them at all. After a few minutes, Dialga left and Resh started flying around.

_"Zinny? Where are you?"_

"Down here, Resh!" I called. He turned my direction and quickly found me. He landed outside the clearing and I ran through the trees towards him.

"Resh? Is something wrong? Why was that Dialga here?"

_ "You saw him, huh? It seems my brothers and I have been summoned to talk with Arceus and the other major legendary pokemon. It can't be avoided- we have to go."_

"So… I'm coming with you?"

_"No. I won't bring you with us. Where I'm going, humans are forbidden to enter. If you came, disaster would follow. I'm leaving you here. Don't worry, you'll be ok."_

I was disappointed. Sure, he and his brothers had kidnapped me, keeping me here against my will, but I trusted him! Well, somewhat…

As a man, he was… different than other men I'd seen and met. That's the only way I can describe it. There was just something about him as a human that compelled me to trust him, but because of his pokemon side, I couldn't trust him completely. Even as a human, he scared me, as I knew his pokemon side lied just below the innocent human-like appearance on the surface.

Whenever he was a pokemon, I was terrified of him, plain and simple. He was easily ten times my size- if that! -and could attack and defend himself if needed… as well as attack me, if he wanted to. I was still annoyed he didn't trust me, however.

_"Zinny? Promise me you'll stay here."_

"Yeah… I promise, Resh…" I said. I quickly crossed my fingers behind my back.

_"Good. I'll be back in a while."_

As he prepared to take off, I snuck around behind him and grabbed onto his tail, pulling myself onto his back. He didn't even seem to notice, which goes to show how light I really was…

I clung to his fur as he took off into the sky, letting out a loud roar. Suddenly, I saw Kyurem and Zekrom- both as pokemon- flying next to us. I hid myself in Resh's thick fur.

_ "So, I heard we got a summons from Arceus. Is it true?"_ Zekrom said.

_"Yes. Arceus wishes to see us and check on our progress with our curse. He also wishes to see if we know of Darkrai's location, as Darkrai seems to be planning an uprising."_

_ "How are you doing with that kid, by the way? She's really cute, you know. If you ever get tired of her-"_

_ "Don't even think about it, Zekrom. I'm keeping her safe in the caverns. You're never going to find her."_

_ "We'll see about that… when we get back, that is."_

I felt a chill run down my spine. I knew Zekrom was a little… perverse, to put it mildly, but I never thought he'd think of me that way… it scared me.

_Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come… oh, well. I'm here now. Might as well enjoy the ride._

After about an hour, I noticed we were coming upon a large mountain. Instead of going to the base of the mountain, however, Resh, Kyurem and Zekrom flew up to the top, where there was a swirling vortex of black, purple and red clouds. There was blue and yellow lightning flashing everywhere. Resh, Kyurem, and Zekrom landed on the ground heavily, and I slid off Resh's back to the ground- thankfully going unnoticed by any of them. I hid behind a nearby boulder as I watched them walk into the clouds…

* * *

A/N- Ooh, the plot thickens... what's this about Darkrai, and will Zinny be discovered when they reach their destination? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Chapter 7, on it's way!

* * *

Chapter 7

_I wonder what they are doing here…_

Suddenly, I heard multiple claps of thunder and noticed three new pokemon emerging from the sky. One was Dialga- most likely the same one from earlier- and the other two I recognized as Palkia and Giratina. They each emerged from different holes in the clouds. They touched down to the ground and walked by me without so much as a glance at me. I watched as they walked into the clouds, following Resh and the others.

_Ok, now I __**gotta**__ see what's going on in there… forbidden or not._

I followed the pokemon into the clouds, keeping to the shadows. I couldn't see anything in front of me, and suddenly, I bumped into something furry which knocked me to the ground lightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't see where I was going…" I said, hoping it wasn't Resh. I looked up from my spot on the ground, and gulped nervously.

This pokemon definitely wasn't Resh- but I didn't know if I should be thankful of fearful of that. I couldn't quite recognize the pokemon… even though it seemed familiar to me. It wasn't very big, somewhere around my size, maybe. It looked like a large, cream-colored fox, but it had nine tails instead of one, each tipped with orange. Suddenly, it hit me.

"A Ninetales? Oh, wow… I've never seen one up close before…"

_"What are you doing here, human? How did you get here?" _

From the voice, this pokemon was female.

_ So, this pokemon can use Telepathy as well… I can't get Resh in trouble, I just can't… I have to lie. I hope it works…_

"I got here on my own. I apologize, Ninetales."

_"Do you know who you are talking to, you insignificant insect?"_

Deciding it would be better to not visibly show my offence at being called an 'insignificant insect', I simply shook my head.

_"I am Ninetales, guardian of World's Mountain, favored to Arceus, creator of the entire world. I may not be a legendary pokemon, but I deserve as much respect!"_

_ Oh, my god… a favored pokemon of Arceus, creator of the Unova region, and the world!_

"I apologize again, Ninetales. I did not mean any harm by coming here…"

_"Only pokemon are permitted on World's Mountain… I noticed you prefer to stay in the shadows… and as a result, when you bumped into me, you touched one of my tails."_

"Ninetales… what are you saying?" I said, trying to stay respectful of this powerful pokemon before me.

_"I am saying that you must be punished for coming where you are not allowed, __**and**__ for doing the forbidden- touching a Ninetales tail. You shall see something few ever do… through the eyes of a pokemon."_

Suddenly, a blinding light shone out of Ninetales and enveloped me. I felt a searing pain; my bones felt like they were melting, my body was changing shape… it was so painful, I couldn't even scream.

_"You shall be the victim of a curse of your own making… a curse we Ninetales rarely ever place on humans. But this time… I'll make an exception."_ Ninetales said. I heard her say something else, but I couldn't concentrate.

Everything went black.

_Ugh… w-what happened?_

Slowly, I woke up, not quite remembering what had happened to me.

"A Shaicry? I've never seen one before… aren't they considered ultra-rare?"

"No, that's Jirachi, you idiot. Sometimes you can be so dumb, Kyurem…"

"Hey, don't be rude to him, Zekrom. He didn't know."

"I know, Reshiram. Hey, it looks like it's waking up!"

"Ugh… Resh? Is that really you? What did Ninetales do to me…?"

Memories started coming back to me. A bright light, searing pain… I opened my eyes and looked up to see Resh, Zekrom, and Kyurem- still as pokemon- looking down at me with interest and confusion. Zekrom looked over at Resh with shock, his mouth gaping open.

"_Resh_? Is it talking to you, Reshiram?"

Resh just stared at me in thoughtful silence, his eyes seemingly glazed over in thought.

"So, how'd you get here, Shaicry?" Kyurem asked me.

I quickly realized they weren't using Telepathy to talk. They were talking in their pokemon language… and I could understand them! I decided to play along, not letting them know who I really was by saying anything about their lack of Telepathy use. But there was one thing I didn't quite understand.

"Who's Shaicry?" I said weakly. I hadn't had much of anything to eat before leaving- only a few skimpy berries- and I suddenly felt very weak…

"You are. Don't you know what pokemon you are?" Zekrom had a look of suspicion etched on his face, while Kyurem looked confused.

I looked myself over in shock. I wasn't a human anymore, I'll tell you that! I had a small 'horned' hairstyle of pure-white hair, a small, black face, and a small, black body. I had small arms and three 'fingers' on my hands. I had some sort of flesh-ring around my neck, and it was almost the only thing with color in it, being a dark red. I quickly found that when I focused, I had skinny black legs that slid in and out of my body when needed.

"What happened to me…?" I whispered.

"Hmm… I think I'll take this one, guys." Resh said, still staring at me. I hesitated, certain he'd figured things out and was angry at me, but he didn't show any emotion other than curiosity as he leaned down to the ground, allowing me to climb onto his neck.

I quickly scrambled onto his neck, noticing that I was floating a few feet off the ground before I settled into his soft fur. He took off, flying high in the skies. I found myself relaxing against his back reluctantly, and I was almost asleep when he touched down to the ground. I realized Kyurem and Zekrom were gone.

"Get off." Resh growled. I floated down to the ground, hesitantly looking up at him. He practically radiated with anger.

"Zinny… didn't I tell you to stay here and wait for me?"

_Oh, shit. He knows…_

"Sorry, Resh… I was curious…"

"How'd you even get out of here?"

"I climbed onto your back when you weren't looking…"

"You-? You climbed on my back?! Without me noticing?!" He said in disbelief. "… Ok, I have to admit, that's good. Not everyone can trick me like that…" I smiled up at him, flashing my teeth the way he would do at me when he was human.

"Ninetales said I had to be punished for being there… and for accidentally touching her tail… I'm so sorry, Resh… I shouldn't have come… this is my fault…"

He sighed and turned away from me. I noticed a berry bush off to the side, and immediately floated over. A few minutes passed in silence and I'd almost eaten all the berries on the bush when suddenly, I let out a large yawn.

_Wow… I must be tired… after what happened today, it's no surprise…_

Looking around, I noticed Resh had brought me back into the cavern I'd spent my first night in.

_Why'd he bring me back here…?_

I looked around, and quickly noticed the tree with the fort in it a few meters away. I floated over to it, but suddenly, two huge, white paws closed around me, trapping me in darkness.

"Resh? What's going on?!" I screamed, my voice muffled by his paws and fur. I pushed on his paws, but to no avail. His grip was solid and unyielding.

_"Calm down…"_

"W-why are you using Telepathy? I can understand you now when you don't use it, y-you know…" I stammered, my voice betraying my fear.

I felt Resh's grip tighten on me, making the space surrounding me smaller.

"Resh! Please, don't do this! I'm afraid of tight spaces!"

He was silent, still holding me in his grip. He tightened his grip even more, his paws pressing against my body.

"I'm sorry… please, don't hurt me. Please don't eat me…" I started crying softly. I pulled my body in tight, curling into a small ball, shaking with soft sobs as I repeated my words over and over to myself softly.

Suddenly, he opened his paws, letting light shine on me. I saw a large, blue eye inches from my face. I flinched back, my back pressing against his paws. He held me back a little farther, and I swear he was smirking in pleasure as he watched me.

_"Now, why would you think I was going to hurt you… or eat you?"_

"Because you're mad at me… aren't you?"

_"I'm not mad… I am disappointed, however, that you didn't listen to me today." _

"Then why'd you squeeze me so tightly? Why would you scare me like that…?" I said softly, tears welling in my eyes again. I felt his claws rubbing my back gently.

_ "I was trying to comfort you. I don't want you hurting your back on that hardwood floor in the fort. If I hadn't grabbed you, you'd have gone in and probably hurt your back again sleeping on the floor. You're sleeping with me from now on. So, just relax, and for heaven's sake, don't squirm!"_

He lied down on the grass, shifting himself around to get comfortable for the night and holding me close to his face. He rubbed his huge head against me gently, and I tensed. He ignored me, tightening his grip slightly, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, I heard a low growling. I realized he was snoring- a sure sign he was asleep.

Deciding I'd better get some sleep myself, I forced my body to relax, closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep…

* * *

A/N- aww, they're already sleeping together! *snickers softly* this chapter... kinda took on a mind of it's own, sorry! hope y'all like it anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- realized some people might not know what a Shaicry is... found it on a friend's page on deviantart, it was under "Legendary Pokémon Pre-Evolutions", and it's for Darkrai. gonna find a link and post it, ok?

...ok, got the page! remember to remove spaces when u post it in your search bar, had to do that here or it wouldn't show up... **^_^' ** browse. deviantart art/ B-25-SHAICRY- 89019271

Hope that worked... *crosses fingers*

* * *

Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, I slowly realized something felt… different. I opened my eyes and noticed Resh was lying on his back in the grass- as a man- with me sprawled across his chest! I blushed lightly as I noticed he had his arms wrapped around me loosely.

_He's still asleep…_

Suddenly, my stomach started growling.

_Great… another breakfast of berries… maybe I can catch some of the fish in that pond…_

I started to push myself off his chest, but suddenly, his arms stiffened, restraining me. I was pulled back down against his chest.

"Don't even think about moving…" he said groggily, just waking up. He wrapped his arms around me more firmly, pinning me to his chest, causing my blush to deepen slightly.

"Resh? When did you change back to a human?"

"Around the same time you did…" he muttered, his eyes slowly opening.

"Around the same time… wait, what?!" I forced myself out of his grip and onto my feet, looking myself over. It seemed that I had indeed changed back to a human- except with some differences. My clothes were simple clothes- a long-sleeved, black shirt, as well as black, sweat-like slacks. My shirt had a small, red neckline… like that fleshy-ring thing when I was a pokemon… I didn't really put much thought into this sudden change in appearance, though… even though the most drastic change was my hair. It was black as shadows, with a streak of pure white hair on the left side of my face- instead of my normal mousy brown color.

"Ha! Ninetales' curse didn't last after all!"

"Yes, it did." Resh said sternly, "A Ninetales' curse will last for a thousand years, or until they decide to take it off."

I turned to look at him, noticing I was barefoot, just like him. I shrugged that off, concentrating on what he'd just said.

"Then what do I have to do to get rid of the curse, since Ninetales obviously wouldn't decide to take it off, and I won't live a thousand years?"

"You have to break it, of course. It seems that you have that same curse my brothers and I do…"

"How do I break it?" I demanded.

"Seems you might have to find true love. That's how ours is supposed to work, anyway. My brothers and I each have to find true love on our own and break our own curses."

"Resh… how were you cursed?"

"My brothers and I were young, little. If you think about it, you could say we were kids. We were flying around one afternoon when we saw something on the ground below. Zekrom darted down to it, and Kyurem and I followed hesitantly. When we caught up with him, he was holding a baby Vulpix in his claws, torturing it. He was piercing it with his claws, practically ripping it apart."

"We tried to tell him to let it go, but he wouldn't listen.

One of the Vulpix's parents came out, a Ninetales. It cursed us for torturing its child, which had died as a result of Zekrom's… 'keenness' and annoyance at a 'poor challenge' as he put it. We were cursed to spend half our lives as humans, half as pokemon. To break the curse, we had to find true love."

"Wait… you're not really a human? You're…?"

"A pokemon. I'm sorry I never told you sooner, Zinny. I thought maybe I could break my curse first… before Zekrom broke his. He said he would reduce the planet to ruin in search for that Ninetales when he was a full-time pokemon again. I thought if I was the first to break my curse, I could discourage him, change his mind…"

"You tricked me… I trusted you, and you _used_ me… just like everyone I ever meet…" I was seething with anger and annoyance. I slowly started backing away. Resh reached out towards me, trying to stop me.

"Zinny, no, it's not like that at all! I would never even _think_ of-"

"Don't touch me! … and don't bother explaining." I interrupted angrily, slapping his hand away. "I don't ever want to see you again… you liar…"

Before I could stop myself, I changed into a pokemon. I didn't even register it, it just happened- like when Resh and his brothers would change from human to pokemon. It was instantaneous and I didn't feel a thing… except a small tingling sensation in my chest.

I floated out of the chasm, leaving Resh behind. As I looked back one last time, I noticed he'd changed back into a pokemon, and was staring at me with heartbreak in his eyes. I turned away, not being able to bear looking at him. I floated high into the sky, trying my best not to look back…

_He used me… just like everyone else… at least I broke his heart before he broke mine… _

Only when I was out of his sight did I allow my tears to fall freely…

_ …or did I? I didn't break his heart first… he broke mine._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Ch 9 up, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been almost a year since I left Resh. Sometimes, I feel sorry about how I left him, with tears in his eyes. Then I remember what he did to me, and I just punch a tree. Apparently, I'm stronger than I look- when I punch a tree in anger, I usually knock it to the ground.

I'd left Giant Chasm as soon as possible, heading towards the furthest reaches of the Unova region. I soon found a place called 'WhiteForest" and settled down there. It was a town built into a forest, but in such a way that humans and nature could exist side-by-side peacefully.

I loved to terrorize the townspeople, and sometimes, a few of the pokemon joined me. It was then that I discovered that I could melt into the shadows, literally becoming one myself. This allowed me to get in almost anywhere- it also allowed me to never get caught.

Many trainers tried to catch me, but I evaded them all. I could hide in someone's shadow, becoming a part of it to get into hard-to-access places.

My best talent, however, lied in making huge, imposing shadow-pokemon from the shadows surrounding me…

"Really, Toby. We should be getting back to town…"  
"Aww, lighten up, Runia. That Shaicry won't bother you with me around."

_ Think again, tough guy…_

_"Ready, Shuppet?"_

There were a few ghost-type pokemon who had heard about the scaring going on in WhiteForest and had come from other regions to 'help me'. I'd found out that I could communicate with Telepathy, like Resh… but I could also communicate _privately_ with pokemon, if I wanted to.

_ 'Absolutely, Shaicry. Let's do this.' _

I prepared a shadowy vortex around Shuppet, creating the shape of an enormous Gengar with glowing red eyes…

Suddenly, the kids changed direction, heading back towards the town.

"Damn it! Little bastards…" I mumbled a string of curses.

"You say the strangest things, Shaicry… you talk a lot like a human…" Shuppet said, giggling lightly.

"… I never did like humans. They're total freaks… so weak and pathetic. They always need a pokemon to protect them… unlike us. We can defend ourselves." Ever since leaving Resh, I hadn't changed back into a human. It hurt some days- like a physical hurt, sending painful tremors throughout my entire body- but I ignored it and pressed on, insisting I stay a pokemon for life. You see, I'd completely forgotten my old life. No memory whatsoever- or at least, very little memory.

"You're scaring me, Shaicry…"

"Then float on home to your _mommy and daddy_, Shuppet." I said tauntingly. "I'm going after those brats. Maybe I'll give them a couple good nightmares…" I turned away from Shuppet- a huge mistake, apparently.

Suddenly, I was hit from behind with a Sucker Punch attack. I fell forward, panting slightly. I slowly turned around to face Shuppet.

"Really? A Sucker Punch? That's the best you can do…?"

That really ticked him off, apparently. He unleashed a heavy barrage of attacks on me, and after a few minutes, suddenly turned around and left, leaving me heavily bruised and bleeding in several places.

"Lousy coward… attacking an already injured pokemon when she's down…"

I managed to float after the kids from earlier- thankfully, they hadn't gotten far- staying dead silent as I stuck to the shadows.

After a while, though, I lost sight of them. I couldn't recognize my surroundings.

"Damn it! Not again! How come I always get lost in this damn place?" I yelled.

"Perhaps it's because you don't know the location, Shaicry."

I turned around slowly, and saw an unfamiliar pokemon leaning against a nearby tree. It looked a lot like me…

_ Except bigger… and more menacing, and he only has one blue eyes, not two golden-amber ones like me… he must be a tough guy. Well, this is my territory! No ghost type's come around here without my approval!_

"State your business, stranger."

"Don't recognize your own evolution, _Zinny_?"

_That name… it's familiar…_

Slowly, a few memories flowed back to me. I recalled being human- imagine, me, a puny human! -and befriending a man who broke my heart.

"You've been causing quite a bit of trouble lately. Perhaps I should tell you the true destiny of Shaicry."

"What, pray tell, would that be?"

"To destroy the world, of course. Together, we can overpower the great Arceus and rule the world."

Suddenly, a noise came from the trees to the side.

"I will find you later for your decision… and it had better be the right one."

The mysterious pokemon sank into the shadows, leaving me alone once again. I collapsed heavily onto the ground, leaning against a tree. Getting lost in the forest after being beaten up by Shuppet had left me too tired to move. I felt blood slowly oozing out of he slashes that scored my entire body.

"Hello, Shaicry."

_"Not again… who is it now?!"_ I growled angrily, not having the energy to talk out loud. I opened my eyes and noticed a human standing in a patch of moonlight nearby.

He wore simple clothes, a white shirt and white pants. He was barefoot with black hair that had a white streak running down the left side of his face.

_"Why are you here? Are you, perhaps, looking for one of the villagers?"_

"No, I'm looking for you, actually."

I didn't quite recognize him. He seemed familiar…

_"Why are you looking for me? I am Shaicry, master of fear in these parts!"_

"Maybe now, but you were once human, _Shaicry_."

_ How does he know that?!_

Suddenly, the man shifted into a pokemon I recognized from memories that had come back to me earlier. I recognized the pokemon in front of me- and remembered the man from a few seconds before. The pokemon in front of me was huge, white as clouds in the blue sky.

_A Reshiram… wait. Reshiram… Resh?_

"Resh? Is that your name?" Somehow, I'd found the energy to talk aloud.

_ "Glad to see you again, Zinny."_

* * *

A/N- nearing the end of the chapter I had pre-written... still don't know how I am gonna keep Darkrai involved... been so long since I was on this story... anyone got any ideas?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- last pre-written chapter... need help on others...

* * *

Chapter 10

"Resh… how'd you find me?"

_ "It wasn't very hard… you aren't very good at keeping a low profile. My brothers are looking for you as well. Be thankful I got here first."_

"Well, I'm doing great on my own, so you can leave. I don't want to hurt you again…" I said sarcastically, barely managing to float a few feet up off the ground.

Suddenly, he grabbed me in his claws, growling as he pulled me up to his face.

_"YOU NEVER HURT ME! You just assumed that I had hurt and used __**you**__! I was trying to explain things, but you left in such a hurry that I didn't get a chance!"_

I blushed heavily, averting my gaze. Resh visibly calmed down and after a few minutes, I looked back up at him. I realized his paws weren't as huge anymore… I had grown!

_"Kyurem and Zekrom don't know you're a pokemon. They think you ran away, and have said that the first one to get you gets claim on you. Meaning, if one of them had found you first, you would belong to them."_

"So… I belong to you, then?"

_"I __**will**__ claim you, but only if you change into a human."_

"Then don't worry. I won't belong to _you_ anytime soon… or anyone, ever, really…"

Resh tilted his head in confusion.

_"You're planning on staying a pokemon?"_

"Not really… you see, I don't exactly have a choice. I can't change back."

Resh's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ninetales told me, that day I was cursed, that I would be able to change to a human for the extent of my curse… but if I ever stayed a pokemon longer than a day, I'd have to break the curse as one… and risk never being human again."

_"Why didn't you tell me this before…?"_

"Because, I didn't want to… and I really just remembered it a few seconds ago…"

_"…You've been a pokemon the entire time you were gone, haven't you?"_

I nodded, trying to force the lump in my throat down. I let Resh gently place me on his back as he took off into the skies. I reluctantly leaned against his back, into his soft, thick fur as he flew through the skies. I was drowsy, my eyes closed in light sleep when I felt his claws wrap around me again. He shifted his grip so that he was holding me by the scruff of my neck between two claws.

Suddenly, I felt something large, wet, and rough rubbing against me, waking me up fully. I opened my eyes and got something wet in my face!

"Ugh! Resh, what are you doing?! Let me go!"

_"You're covered in blood… hold still for a minute…"_

I wiped the wet stuff off my face, but suddenly, I saw something large and pink-

The pink thing rubbed against me, leaving a trail of wet slime on my body. "Ugh, Resh are you _licking_ me?!"

_"Stop squirming." _He growled.

He licked me again, holding me firmly in his claws. I complained and struggled the entire time. He kept holding me in his grip until he decided he was finished and let me float to the grass below.

"Resh, that was _disgusting_. NEVER do it again…" I growled angrily, shuddering as I wiped his spit off of my body. I realized, though, that all the blood from earlier was gone.

_ I'm clean… but I hope he never does that again…_

Resh was staring down at me with amusement.

_ "You know, if you keep getting that beat up in battles, I definitely __**will**__ clean you off more often."_

"Great… I'm thrilled…" I mumbled. I floated up into a nearby tree, spreading out flat against the branch, closing my eyes tightly.

_ "Zinny? What did I say?"_

"Leave me alone…" I growled sleepily. Suddenly I felt his claws wrap around me again, lifting me from the branch. I opened my eyes, sighing in annoyance.

_ "I __**said**__ you were going to sleep with me from now on… didn't I? Now, relax yourself. You've spent too many months alone in the wild."_

"Perhaps that's why I have trouble relaxing. I've become battle-hardened and it's now impossible for me to relax at any- what are you doing?"

Resh shifted me around in his paws until I was _very_ comfortable, and I unwillingly found myself relaxing in his grip. He lied down on the ground, much in the same way he had the first night I slept with him like this.

_"Impossible to relax, huh? So much for __**that**__…"_ I felt a deep rumble coming from his chest.

"Are you- are you _laughing_ at me?!" I said incredulously.

_"You're so funny sometimes, Zinny. Tell you what- tomorrow, we'll work on getting your curse broken. Sound good?" _

"…"

_ "Zinny?"_

"So tired… talk in the morning…" I yawned, curling into a small ball in his paws. I felt him close his paws around me lightly, keeping me safe for the night.

_ "Sleep well, Zinny. Sweet dreams…"_


End file.
